Divergent
by Raidne
Summary: ~One shot~ Five timelines. Five Marrons. So many possibilities.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I do not own any of the characters. The series and characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from writing this amateur piece of fiction. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

Author's Notes: I was trying to break the writer's block that had been plaguing me for weeks when this plot bunny landed on me and refused to leave. I am quite proud of this. I guess I haven't written enough angst in a while. Another reason I had for writing this is that very few people bother to look into Marron's personality, or they use her as the conflict for their T/P fics.

A quick explanation to what is going on here. This fic alternates between five possible Marrons. The reason for the possible Marrons is quite simple. Each is the product of a possible timeline where things are different. If you have any questions, feedback is not frowned upon.

Remember to review. Constructive criticism is accepted. If you want to flame me, go for it.

Divergent

Raidne the Silent Siren

Her nails broke in the asphalt as she clawed at the debris that had been tossed on top of her body. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious. She needed air. She needed sunlight. She knew she would mostly likely only get one of them.

As Marron pushed her way through the rubble, she gasped in the polluted air in a desperate attempt to breathe. The sky overhead was blackened by the excessive discharge of ki into the atmosphere. She could faintly remember the days when the sky was cloudless and the air was clean.

When her mother and uncle had still been good.

She didn't want to think of the first days when the two androids' programming had finally taken control. It had been horrible. She had watched as the woman who raised her slaughtered people that she had cared for. It hadn't stopped there. Her own father had been killed in an attempt to save her life.

Juuhachi-gou was no longer capable of recognizing her own family.

Now the only people left standing were herself, Chichi, and Piccolo.

The dragon balls were gone. Dende had been one of the first destroyed.

Marron staggered away. She had been lucky to survive. Her clothes were ripped and stained with her own blood. Her skin was bruised and scraped raw in spots. Her shoulder was burned to the point where it was nothing but cooked meat. It had been courtesy Juunana-gou.

She slouched under an overhang from a crumbling building. She was to weak to fly. The entire time she kept her dirtied face turned to the sky and watched for the androids. They weren't family anymore. She no longer had any family.

**********

Her husband kissed her on the nose as she drifted into waking. She grinned drowsily at his behavior. He was so sweet sometimes.

She felt the bed shift with added weight. She blinked her eyes open. Two pairs of dark eyes looked down at her.

"Mom! Are we going to the park today?" cried a cheerful little boy. He was almost bouncing on the mattress with joy. His unruly hair going in every direction.

Marron grinned at him. He was such an enthusiastic little boy. There were times that he took after his father so much that she couldn't keep up though.

"Yeah, _Mom_, are we?" her husband drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know…" She said, grinning.

Her son's face fell dramatically. "Please?" he whimpered. He pouted for effect.

"Get dressed. We're going to the park."

"Yeah!"

**********

She bounced on the balls of her feet as the announcer declared the beginning of the fight. She had made it to the finals and now she only had one more opponent to defeat. She had to do this.

Her mother had been training her for years for this very moment. Marron would be the first female world champion.

A punch flew at her face.

She ducked.

She knew that her parents were watching.

She aimed a kick at her opponent's legs.

She envied her parents happiness together.

Her opponent jumped to avoid her kick.

She had never had time for boys. She had never had much time for friends either. Marron was usually too busy with school or training.

Her opponent got a hit in on her right side. Marron rolled across the ground for a few feet before she flipped herself back up. She regained her stance. She tried not to favor her right too obviously.

She had to win this. She had spent too much time preparing for this.

She only got in a few more kicks before she was on the ground. Marron swore a few times as she heard the announcer declare Son Goten the winner.

**********

Marron curled into a ball and shook with tears. She was in one of the slaves' cells. The floor she was lying on was filthy. It didn't make much of a difference to her though. She was used to it by now. None of the rags that she used for her clothing couldn't possible be stained anymore than they were already. Her blonde hair was so greasy that it stuck to her head and face. Her body hadn't known a bath in weeks. Her nails were broken, her hands calloused, and her eyes were bloodshot. 

As Marron cried, tears formed trails through the grime on her face. One of the few friends she had was dead. She had been killed by one of those damn saiyans when she had passed out while working on the new food storehouse. It could have so easily have been her.  


She didn't remember anything but what she knew now: her planet conquered by the saiyans. She and every other human on the planet were slaves to these tailed creatures that had come from a part of the universe they had never even heard of.

Marron didn't just grieve for her friend. She grieved for herself. For her world. For the future she would never have.

**********

Marron took a sip of her wine and watched the happy couple dance. She had to admit that Trunks and Pan were cute together. It was hard to believe that the little girl that she had once babysat was married.

It had been a beautiful wedding. Trunks looked good in his tuxedo. Pan was beautiful in her bridal gown. The best man and maid of honor looked just as great as they danced nearby. It was no surprise to anyone that Goten and Bra had been picked. Goten had managed to shock Vegeta by planting on kiss on Bra however. Apparently, not everyone had known that they were a couple yet.

If the look on Vegeta's face was any indication, it would probably be wise for Goten to make a hasty escape once the wedding ended. That would be when the promise Bulma had forced Vegeta into would end. Bulma hadn't wanted anything to ruin her son's wedding, and that included his father.

Marron watched the people she had grown up with have a _grand _time. It wasn't that she was bitter. She was happy for them. She just knew how things were. Those four had always been closer: the saiyan hybrids. She had been the only human in the group. When she was a teenager she had realized that she could never really become anything more than a hanger on. Trunks and Goten were so close that she had been viewed as a tag along when she was with them. Unneeded. Pan and Bra had been younger so she had never gotten that close with them. An outsider. Then she had watched as the four had grown closer. An onlooker.

She couldn't fit in with them.

The one thing she shared with them was the bond of knowing. They knew that there were things out there that normal people couldn't comprehend. That there were people out there capable of amazing feats. They knew just how often the world needed a savior. They also knew who tended to fill the role.

This bond was what made them friends as children. As adults she was almost a stranger to them. She had never trained as they had. She couldn't participate in the spars and adventures that drew them so close. In the end, she was just another person who needed saving.

She couldn't help but to wish that things were different sometimes.

__

The End


End file.
